


Bad Days

by Our_Dark_Destiny



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Diego is a dick, Kevin deserved better, M/M, POV Diego, POV Kevin, Post-Strex Kevin, Pre-Strex Kevin, Strexcorp, Strexcorp is Evil, Typical Desert Bluffs Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Dark_Destiny/pseuds/Our_Dark_Destiny
Summary: Kevin has taken a step too far in Diego's eyes and it's time that Kevin learned what happens when you mess with Diego. Kevin is finally going to experience the deadly change of Strex. Just another bad day to add to the list...





	Bad Days

All he needs to own this place is the documents, he can’t do anything if he doesn’t have them is what the smirk on Kevin's face told even if a wrath of fear was about to finally hit him. Fear isn't controllable, it takes you over like a virus. Like how.. he took over my life in just the instant of a friendly smile. A devilish smile born from hell...

Hastily, Kevin ran down the corridor gripping the documents tight, his fingers digging into the page. Tears stream down his face as he quickly turns into his radio booth and slams the door shut as loud as he can. Not on purpose, of course. But out of the pure emotion of fear. Finally, it had hit, the shaking of his hands, the rush of adrenaline from the action taken.

A twist of the lock and he is now secluded in his cold booth. It's silent except for the sound of Kevin's heavy breathing and the dripping of cold tears from his delicate cheeks onto his desk.

Panting quickly, he holds his chest trying to calm himself as he stares at the window. Not being able to blink. Not wanting to blink. As in an instance of blinking, he could be there.

This was the place where he first saw him, a handsome man, smiled at him as he walked past the booth window that day, Kevin naturally waved at him with obvious blushing cheeks. I wish I could have seen past his sweet smile, good looks and his fake kindness and instead see the devilish anger that wells up in him when he doesn’t get what he wants. That smile.. now terrifying. His sweet eyes now.. devilish eyes. The eyes the belonged to that monster. And he called himself a boyfriend...

Diego... That bastard.

Kevin lets out a heavy sigh. At least now he is at a state where he is a little calmer. Then, he rummages through the draws, through the papers, pens, love notes from Diego and illegal items. And finds a knife. His attention is drawn when the loud echo of footsteps flood the corridor getting closer. Maybe he's smirking, ready to fire his sweet talk without a care in the world of how Kevin feels. Maybe a snarl with dead eyes covers his face because he's not getting what he wants. Kevin gulps loudly and grips the knife with a steady hand as he turns pushing himself against the desk.

What will he do to me this time? Will he at least be gentle? Forgive me easier this time? Fewer bruises?

Or maybe he’ll even kill me, he nearly did last ti-

Knock Knock Knock…

Kevin gasps and aims the knife towards the door with shaking hands.  
The terror of what he'll do this time…

“Kevin~ Can you give back my documents?” Diego asks in a calm voice. He's so incentive... Never takes anything seriously when it comes to taunting me… Treats me like a child.

“Fuck off!” Kevin shouts as his eyes tear up again. Diego chuckled slightly at that, Kevin was polite and hearing him swear was odd and not the usual Kevin, the more fun this was going to be now.

“Kevin, that is not polite language to say to your boyfriend...”

“I don't care! We're over! We're done!” he snaps.

“Kev, darling, sweetheart, honey bunches~ You're breaking up with little old me?” A sad, delicate tone in his voice sends shivers down Kevin as he winces at the odd selection of nicknames.  
Honey bunches...

“Shut up! Stop teasing me! I don't care about you anymore, It's not like you ever cared about me anyway!” He snaps louder than before.

“I care about you a lot Kevin. We just show our care and love for each other differently.”

“No, you don't! You.. You never have... It was all a lie... You were fake!”

“Kevin... I love to argue with you about life and how unstable you are but I have some work I need to do and they're with those documents. So, if you wouldn't mind, Give me back those documents.” Diego's voice tenses slightly.

“I said... Leave me alone! Get out of my life you murderous freak!” Kevin begins crying, tears streaming down his face once again. A recognizable look of anger on his face mixed with sadness.

Diego chuckled intensively. “Oh Kevin, you just don’t learn,” He slowly loaded his gun as he leaned against the door smirking. “I know you don’t mean those things, you’re not brave enough to talk to me like that… I love you Kev, you know that. I have bad days, so do you. You wouldn’t want to make this day bad would you..? You know what happens on bad days....”

Kevin flinches. Just the words... “Bad day” brings back so many memories.

Moments where Kevin would be sat at home after having a good day, eagerly waited for Diego to get home so they could be happy, like a good couple. They would hug as he came in and Kevin would be interested in what his day entailed and listen to him happily. Smiling genuinely.

Instead, Kevin would be greeted with a nose bleed and coughing up blood for the next hour after Diego took his “bad day” out on Kevin.

“You don't own me! I am my own person and you can’t tell me what to do anymore. This radio station is a community not another one of your shit businesses that you use to boost your ego!”

Diego laughed. “You are the worst person at telling insults… You don’t scare me if that's what you're trying to do. Now, I’ll say this one more time. Give back my documents”

“What do you not understand about the word NO!?”

"Kevin! Give back the documents now!" Diego snaps and bangs his fist on the door loudly and with force, that the door shakes.

Kevin startled back and gritted his teeth in anger but the tears down his face said otherwise. "You are not taking my home!! My passion... I love this place. I need this place. Don't take it away from me like everything else..."

Diego snarls viciously. "I've had enough of this..."

It was like an instant, Diego shot the door handle and it immediately fell off the door into shattered pieces on the floor. In anger, he kicks the door open and directs his guns attention to Kevin.

Kevin quickly grabbed the documents behind him and held them tight in one hand, the knife directed at Diego in the other. He stood there shaking, terrified of him.

"I love a good stand-off, Kevin..." He smirked at him.

"You are not owning the Radio station, Diego. You can't without these." a smug look on Kevin's face as he ends his sentence, feeling more confident that he has the higher ground in this situation. It’s not like, Diego has a gun pointed to Kevin's head in this moment of time.

Kevin had always been seen as the weaker one in the relationship. He was the one who the most bruises, cuts, scars and the one who had to spend most his money on first aid kits while Diego bought what he wanted, most of the time.. alcohol.  
Those were the times Kevin made sure he had plenty of antiseptic and bandages spare...

Kevin may be weak but he will do what he needs to when it comes to a situation. He always tried to fight back in whatever way he could when it came to Diego's "bad days".  
A snarl and tear of paper immerse the quiet room then a small noise, not a describable noise but to put it simply. It was the noise of Diego's teared up documents gently falling to the floor.

Diego chuckled. "That wasn't very nice... I think you just made this a bad day. And it's worse than the rest!"

A flush of anger covered Diego's face as his eyes turned from his elegant brown to a dark and a void of black in his rage of anger.

Another bullet used, he swiftly moved the gun down to his hand, the hand with the knife and shot him. A screech of terror and Kevin drops the knife in pain and clenches his bleeding hand. Diego caught it mid-air moving behind Kevin quickly, as he caressed Kevin's neck with the knife that was meant to protect him.

He moves his hands to hold Diego's tightly, trying the move him away from his neck but two things about Diego, he is strong and doesn’t give up easily.

“Look at you. Poor and defenseless all over again. So weak, it's good to see the Kevin I know.” he says with a smirk as his eyes swirl back to normal, the anger past. Now the torment starts, as he carefully draws the knife closer to his neck.

“Get off me! Please…” Tears slowly drip down his face landing onto Diego's clenched fist.

“You know that I get what I want when it comes to work. At this moment in time Kevin, I’m doing business. Love has nothing to do this now.”

“I.. I didn’t mean to! Please! I.. I won’t do it again. Please, just don’t hurt me. Not again!” he cries out struggling.

"Would you like me to recite our policies of Strexcorp?" Kevin struggled and tried to get away, Diego only put the knife closer to his neck again and a small drop of blood falls down his tense throat.

"The policies of Strex Corp. Number one, always to be productive. Work your hardest no matter what. Always work to your best potential even if it means a decision between life or death. The second, my personal favorite, is to always smile. Because smiling is a beautiful thing that shows your happy. And, Kevin, you haven't been doing that one very well recently, I’m quite disappointed... So.. let's fix that."

Diego drew the knife away from his neck and to his mouth as he slowly cut a deep smile into his cheeks, blood dripping from them as he struggled, screamed and cried pleading for help. For anyone to get him away from his abusive boyfriend.

“So many tears... All you ever do is cry! Let's just get rid of these too. Then, no more tears Kev”

Tears of agony and screaming of pain echoed from the radio booth for the next half an hour as Diego finished off his masterpiece of Kevin with cut cheeks to give him a disturbing smile and no more eyes.

He laid on the ground not moving as Diego stood up and sighed.

“Daniel! Come clean this up...” he said as he picked up his teared up documents now covered on dots and splatters of blood, he pushed past Daniel as he tried to figure out how to reconnect the papers.

Daniel stepped into the booth and grimaced at the sight.

\---

Diego sits holding the knife throwing it into the air and catching it. Stains of blood still over the knife.

“Bit violent to do that to him…” Daniel frowns at Diego as he pulls the cover back over Kevin's face and leaves him be.

“What else was I going to do?”

“You know.. Not carve half his face off! You've basically mutilated him!”

“Don't tell me what to do…” Diego snarls at him. Just that look can provoke anyone.

Daniel steps back then sits down across from him hesitantly picking up the bloody documents reading through it as Diego stares at him with a blinding glare.

“What exactly do you want with this place? It’s not exactly profitable…” He says with a puzzled look as he puts down the papers sliding them across the table.

“We can use it as our own broadcasting center, send the message to all the citizens and turn them into mindless workers too. Also,” Diego looked up with a grin on his face. “This was the last business to own in Desert Bluffs, the government will give into us now. Once they’re done, we practically own Desert Bluffs and move over to Night Vale, and do the exact same all over again.”

“Sounds good.” A smile stretched on his face as he looked down at the documents again. Then he looked over at Kevin and frowned. Diego tensed slightly. “What about him?”

“He'll be fine. He's still my boyfriend so he stays with me, I don't have a problem with him. He just has to obey me. But, he can carry on broadcasting, We'll be the one who writes the scripts from now on. I'll move Lauren to work with him, they can go to Night Vale and get their community radio station too. We can join the broadcast, share it between both.” Diego smiled as he listed out his rough plan. He glanced over at Kevin and smirked.

He stared at him for a moment and sighed. Daniel looked at him confused again. He didn't really understand emotion other than happiness so it was odd. He didn't even know the emotion he was doing right now.

“In a way, I wish I didn't have to do that to him, the brat could have just given me them or not ran off with in the first place.” He tensed and clenched the knife a little tighter, drops of blood fall from his hand, he grinned at the pain.

“Kev’s sweet, he's energetic, a little too clingy for me though. He fell for me the day he met me. Desperate, or what?” He looked at Daniel with a slight smirk, as Daniel turned to Kevin and grinned at him in a judging manner.

A groan came from the corner of the room and the sheet over Kevin creased as he sat up facing the wall. His bloody, bandaged hands quickly moved to his face feeling his new surgery Diego had given him.

“Kevin, you’re awake. Good to have you back in reality again. How do you feel?” Diego smiled at him, it was as if he forgot everything that had just happened earlier that day. All the screams, now past.

Kevin slowly turned, his eyes black like space and his new engraved smile displeasing and monstrous to look at. Drops of dry blood still cover his mouth. He slowly speaks, widening his smile to an unpleasing distance and raising his eyebrows in a perky style, his eye sockets squinted slightly.

“I feel… Happy”


End file.
